Mian
Mian (M1an) is a founding member of Erebus Core and a Senior Moderator of Purity Vanilla. Initially being a vile hacker, he later ceased hacking and became a member of Purity's staff team, having many roles in his time. Biography Pre-Purity Mian met Chief only a few months before playing on Purity Vanilla. He joined some friends who were playing 1.7.10 pack and soon became friends with the person paying for the server. Interest in the server died and soon only Mian and Chief played anymore. The tom foolery began then. Chief and Mian downloaded X-ray texture packs to use on the official 1.7.10 modpack server. We quickly realized that these sucked and Chief asked Mian if he wanted to play on an anarchy server. They played on a few servers with good anti-cheat until Mian was invited to play on Purity by Chief. Early Days Mian first logged in on April 12th, 2019 he had the sole intention of hacking and having a good time with Chief. Within 10 minutes of playing on the server, Mian raided his first base. A small shelter hidden in a swamp that used to be near spawn. He then linked up with Chief who began to walk out of spawn in a random direction. Together they found the community farm and spotted some players. They were quick to turn on all the right combat hacks as they approached a lone player. Chief and Mian now believe that this player was likely the Lord Penguin, for they were turned away by his nakedness. Even as hacker degenerates Chief and Mian still had more common decency then half of the server. After a journey through the Nether the pair stopped at Stone Base, the first base of what would become Erebus Core. Mian set up a temporary base in a stronghold before he went to bed while Chief was setting up a chunk dupe. The following day Mian saw Penguin messaging about him banning some players who were attempting to chunk dupe and quickly messaged his sleeping friend to alert him of the incoming bans. Namecolor Status For a long period of time Mian was anti-whitename, as he believes that in the early days of Purity greyfags were much superior to whitefags. Mian only had a white name for around a week before donating to the server, and became a trialmod shortly thereafter. Becoming Mod, Stopping Hacking After Chief being banned Mian stopped using the majority of his hacks, only using autohacks after the establishment of Erebus Core. Penguin has stated that Mian was under investigation for hacking, and was kicked once for using auto-sneak in front of Penguin. After Mian became a mod, he stopped using hacks altogether. Chief was begging Penguin to make him a moderator and it seemed to be working, so Mian decided to ask to become a Discord moderator.(which is all he actually wanted in the first place) He created a PowerPoint presentation filled with lies and lolicon hentai containing depictions of Penguin, but it inexplicably worked and Penguin made Chief and Mian trial moderators, then after a month they were promoted to full moderators. On 8 June, Mian was again promoted to the position of Head Moderator, being given the title Director Mian. Becoming Server Admin, Quitting the Server Eventually, Mian convinced Penguin to can the Administrator Saeedcraft, and Mian became Admin afterwards. After this, Mian's mindeset changed, losing all compassion for Purity's community, seeing them as 'the enemy to be eliminated'. His IRL relationships suffered as at this point, almost all of his time was taken up by the server in some form. After failing a summer class, he quit the server on 30 August. After quitting the server, he began to miss the people he became close to on the server, and felt bad for letting down Penguin and the rest of the mod team. Nuns leaving was especially hard on him as he felt bad for not being there for it. For a while he stopped talking as much with Chief, but he eventually they started corresponding more, with Mian starting to play on Purity again in early October. According to Mian, after playing Apex Legends with Chief, "The power coursing through Mian's mortal body was enough to transcend time and space." Returning to the Server Following the ban of TipTopBop, Mian made a full return to the server. He once again became Moderator, then subsequently became Senior Moderator, which is his current position. Notable Bans * StarBaron - Mian's first ban was StarBaron, after StarBaron complimented Chief's hacked client cape, meaning that he was on a hacked client. * JPMiner - Mian permanently banned JPMiner from the Discord server for posting lolicon in the shitposting channel. Ironic; he could save others from the loli porn, but not himself. * Oofla/Boop - Mian and Frazzle53 caught Oofla for using tracers or radar, permanently banning him. The ban is controversial to this day, despite the evidence being pretty clear. * DouuG1 - In the first of two bans of Douug relating to the Valhalla grief of the Pillar of Autumn, Mian banned him for raiding as an ex-staff member after consulting with Boone. Douug was unbanned after it was deemed that it was a misinterpretation of the relevant rule. Category:Players Category:Staff